Free to Love
by wyldwytch
Summary: Theresa find a new love in an unsuspected place after a heartbreak
1. Chapter 1

**FREE TO LOVE**

 _This is a rewrite of my story Free. I deleted that story. There will be the usual bashing. I tend not to write Ethan/Theresa fics. Just can't make that work. It will be a Theresa/Sam story. I know that this is an unpopular pairing, but I like it. So on with the story_

 **Chapter One**

It had been a year since Gwen had lost her daughter, Sarah, in LA. She, along with Ivy and Rebecca, vowed to make Theresa pay for the child's death. Rebecca and Ivy had the brilliant scheme of taking Ethan Martin away from Theresa and having Ethan and Gwen adopt him. Rebecca blackmailed Julian with his and Eve's secrets. They went before the judge, but there soon was a huge bump in their road to success. Judge Reily was found dead the morning of the hearing. The hearing was postponed for another four weeks.

While Ivy and Rebecca were reviewing their strategies, Theresa and her new attorney, Jacob Westley, used the time to plan a totally new one. Theresa was confident that she would keep custody of her son. They had proof that canceled out Rebecca and Julian's claim for custody. She left her attorney's office and went to pick up her son. He had not been well and she was taking him to the hospital. The stage was set.

-Passions-

Two weeks before the hearing all parties were notified of the new judge hearing the case. Her name was Jaimie Henderson. Some people were not happy.

At the mansion, a loud scream is heard. Rebecca is screaming and ranting. Having just heard from Julian that a "honest" judge is hearing the case. Rebecca asks, "Are you sure we can't just bribe her or something?" "No", replies Julian, "Father has tried that for years and it has never worked". Gwen, confident, states "There is no way she will win mother, she can't even afford a decent attorney". "Gwen is right Rebecca, Theresa has no leg to stand on. She will lose, and Gwen and Ethan will have Little Ethan." States a confident Ivy.

Meanwhile, Theresa's attorney called and told her who will be hearing the custody suit. "Thank god" says a relived Theresa. "What's going on mija" ask Pilar. "The judge hearing the custody case is Judge Henderson" says Theresa. "That good Theresa" says Pilar. "Momma will you watch Ethan Martin for a little while, I need to go pick up his meds" asks Theresa. "Sure Theresa" says Pilar. Theresa leaves to pick up Ethan Martin's meds at the pharmacy. Pilar goes to his room to check on the little boy.

At the Bennett house, Sam is having problems with Kay and Grace. Grace wants Kay to move back in and stay in school. All Kay wants is for Miguel to marry her. Miguel has denied being the father and has asked for a DNA test. Kay has said no but Miguel has gotten a court order. Charity is trying to be supportive of her cousin, but it is hard when said cousin is pushing everyone away and only wanting one person. Even Sam is pushed to the side. Kay is getting upset and worried. She knows that once the DNA test is done she is screwed. Miguel isn't the father of Maria. She doesn't even know who is, but she knows it is not Miguel. The test was scheduled for two weeks' time.

Sam was also having trouble with Grace. A man came to stay at the Bed and Breakfast. HE immediately as his wife. David Hastings, a photographer, claims to be married to Grace and that they have a son named Jon. He produced the paperwork and everything that states the Grace Standish and David Hastings are married both legally and in the church.

It is in the morning two weeks before the hearing and DNA test. Sam walks into the kitchen and Grace is there. "We have to talk" she says. "What about" asks Sam. "I am leaving with David. It is the right thing Sam. We don't have a marriage anymore anyways." says Grace. "Okay, leave" says Sam. "I want Jessica to stay here" says Grace. Not looking at her, but out at the backyard, "Fine." he says. "I will be out by tomorrow, we will leave that night. I'm sorry Sam, I wish things were different" says Grace, then she leaves.

Sam finishes his coffee and goes to find Jessica. He tells her that her mother is leaving with her first husband and wants her to stay with him. Jessica is upset and goes to her room. Sam gives her some space and leaves to go to work. He hollers up and tells her that when he gets home that he wants to talk to her some more.

-Passions-

While out getting Ethan Martin's medicine, Theresa runs into Sam. She sees how upset he looks and they talk. He tells her about Grace leaving and everything. She listens and offers to talk to Jessica. Maybe even offer her a job as Theresa's assistant. Theresa has taken a job designing for Crane Industries. Alistair opened Crane Couture and Theresa is in charge of it.

Sam thanks her for listening and the job offer. He says he will tell Jessica about when he gets home tonight. He also offers to return the favor if she ever needs an ear. They part ways. Sam to the station, and Theresa to home.

-Passions-

The two weeks have passed and now it is time for the hearing. Both sides gather at the courthouse. Ethan Martin is at home because he is still not feeling well. Rebecca and Ivy try to break down Theresa's confidence. They were rattled when she walked in with Jacob Westley instead of Woody Strumper. Even Ethan was worried that the hearing was going to go Theresa's way. The courtroom was called to order and the judge came in. Everyone was seated and told the rules. Since Julian had filed the suit, his side could go first.

"Your honor, my client will prove that he is the best option available for the care of his son. Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald is an unfit mother. There are the reports from CPS and the fact Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald has no jo…" As he said this there was an objection. Mr. Westley said that the CPS reports were false, and he had proof and as for the job his client has had a job for the past six months, as head of Crane Couture. The judge accepted the evidence ordered Ethan to move on.

"She is unstable, she followed me and my wife causing my wife to lose our child" then there was another objection and Westley offered security footage from the Crane Apartments as proof of what happened that night. Again, the judge ordered Ethan to move on. He had nothing more to say.

Now is was Westley's turn, he stood and said "Your honor, my client is a great mother. She is just trying to take care of her son. As you can see, Mr. and Mrs. Crane have lied to not only the courts but to CPS on the welfare of this child. The only danger the child is in is when he is in the custody of his father" here Ethan tried to object but was overruled, "As I was saying, his father and stepmother play sex games in the open and ignore the child. Please your honor do what is right for the child." Then Westley was seated. Then the Judge asked both sides questions and then retired to decide. It was only fifteen minutes until the judge made her decision.

Coming back into the courtroom, the judge gave her ruling, "I have thought long and hard about this. Gone over all the evidence and come to only one conclusion. I find that it is in the best interest of the child for full custody to go to the child's mother, Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald. I hereby deny all visitation rights for the father Julian Crane. So, Order." She bangs her gavel and dismisses the courtroom.

"You, horrible little slut" screams Rebecca and Ivy. Gwen is devastated, she lost her son and now her only option is surrogacy. Ethan was both relieved and sadden. Theresa got to keep her child, but Gwen lost another chance at being a mother.

Theresa and her attorney ignored the group and left the courtroom. Theresa was relieved. She got to keep her son. She had him, a job, and a house to live in. She had given up on Ethan over a year ago, now she focused on taking care of her family and the rest will work itself out.

-Passions-

It had been a week since Theresa won custody. Sam has continued to seek out Theresa for talks. He started to look forward to these times. True to her word, Theresa talked to Jessica. She and Jessica now talk almost daily. Jessica also works part-time for Theresa as her assistant.

Kay and Miguel had the DNA test done. It was as Kay feared, Miguel was proven to not be Maria's father. Kay was devastated, but Miguel was furious at his childhood friend. She had tried to force him to marry her by claim the child was his. This also almost destroyed his relationship with Charity. Charity was furious as well. How could Kay do this, was the thought that kept running through her mind. But, Kay was stubborn and refused to admit that Miguel wasn't the father. Soon Miguel and Charity planned on leaving Harmony together to start anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Free to Love**

 _This chapter will have some character bashing, plus more obstacles up ahead for Theresa and her family. People will slowly start to see the truth. So on with the story_

 **Chapter 2**

It has been six months since the custody hearing and all is not well in the town of Harmony. Chad has been discovered as Julian and Eve's long-lost son. This has devastated both Whitney and Chad. Whitney was glad her and Chad weren't intimate with each other. _Maybe it's for the best,_ thinks Whitney. Fox has been there for her. But, Chad was furious. _How could Alistair do this, has he no heart,_ thinks Chad as he sits in his office at Crane Industries. Valarie has been assigned as his personal assistant.

Theresa has been working and concentrate on her son. She has been spending time with her friends and Sam, as well as working with Jessica. Ethan Martin has been getting worse. She worries about losing him all the time. Pilar is worried for her daughter and grandson. Only time will tell.

-Passions-

Back at the mansion, Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy are talking about how to get Theresa to pay for Sarah's death. "One would think that getting the little Irish-Latina would be easy" says Ivy. "It should, but, Terrorsita has more lives than a cat" sneers Rebecca. "If only Alistair wasn't on her side she would lose" states and tired Gwen. They talk more about the IVF treatments. "We are ready to try within the next month" replies Gwen. "I just know that by this time next year, Gwen, you will have a child. Mother promises" states a confident Rebecca. _One way or another you will have everything, and Theresa will have nothing,_ Rebecca thinks.

What the three ladies don't know is that Alistair is listening in. "I wouldn't count on it Rebecca. Gwen will not interfere with my plans. No one crosses Alistair Crane and gets away with it" states a confident Alistair.

Ethan sat in his office, dreading another night at the mansion. Oh, how he wished he could have made a different choice. But, he had to do right by his child. Also he couldn't leave Gwen now, not when it was his love for Theresa that cost him, his daughter.

"Oh, Theresa, how I wish we could be together. But I can't leave Gwen. I can't hurt her anymore." says a weary Ethan. He thinks back to the night before his wedding to Theresa. He wishes the wedding was never interrupted. He could be with love and not be in this mess with Gwen.

Julian was tired. Eve and T.C, were on the outs ever since it came out that Chad was their son. Eve was trying to desperately save her marriage. Chad was angry and not wanting to talk to either of them. Whitney was getting closer to his son Fox. Father was overlooking his contributions to the company. He knew that someday soon Alistair will pick someone else as heir to the company. It seems the front runner for the spot is Theresa with Fox as a close second. Whoever it would be, Julian hoped, that they were more compassionate then Alistair.

-Passions-

Sam is waiting at a diner for Theresa. They were meeting for a weekly lunch. Sam agreed with Pilar that Theresa needs to take a break sometimes and talk to someone. Sam offered to be that person, hence the weekly lunch. He also goes over for dinner at the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence.

Theresa arrived, and they ordered their lunch. Sam asks how she has been and she answer with her worries about Ethan Martin. She says she has a doctor's appointment scheduled for him the next day. Sam offers to go with her. Theresa thinks about it. It would be nice to have someone there to help. Mama had to work, Fox has a meeting, Luis is working, Miguel has left town with Charity, Whitney has to practice, and Julian knows but says he can't make it. Alistair says he wants to be on the phone with the doctor when they talk. She tells Sam that it would be wonderful if he comes with them to the doctor. They continue to talk and eat. They pay the bill and Sam walks Theresa to her car and they agree to meet at the hospital at 10 am in the morning.

Strangely enough Sam is looking forward to spending more time with Theresa and Ethan Martin. Also Theresa is looking forward to spending some more time with Sam. Both are looking forward to the next day.

The next day held many more surprises for the residents of Harmony.

-Passions-

The next day dawned with cloudy skies. The townspeople felt a sudden chill in the air. More grief was about to come.

Theresa awoke that morning with a great sense of foreboding. She felt that good news would not be forthcoming today. She woke up her son and got him ready for his appointment that day. Ethan Martin was fussy and didn't want to eat. The treatments had made him sick. To Theresa, at least, it seemed that he wasn't getting better. Pilar was in the kitchen and greeted them when they entered. They all had breakfast and Pilar left to go to work. Theresa got Ethan Martin ready to go, his appointment was for first thing that morning.

Just then the doorbell rang. Theresa answered it. It was Sam. All three soon left for the appointment. They would be meeting with Alistair at the hospital. The sky seemed to darken.

As for Gwen and company, they too are getting ready to go to the hospital. Today was the day that the doctor was harvesting Gwen's eggs. Ivy and Rebecca were going for moral support. Ethan felt guilted into attending. Julian was there only to see Eve.

Eve was working her usual shift at the hospital. She knew there was going to be trouble at Harmony Hospital today. What with Theresa bring Ethan Martin in for an appointment, Gwen here for a procedure, Julian being here, when she was desperately trying to gain back T.C.'s trust and love. Also, Sam and Alistair being here for Theresa. All of this and she would have to listen to the screaming harpies, AKA Rebecca and Ivy. What a day this will be.

At the entrance to the hospital Gwen spies Theresa and Sam walking in with Ethan Martin. Oh, how she loathes that "woman". She should have never won custody. Theresa had to be paying Alistair with sex or something were the thoughts that went through Gwen's head at the mere sight of Theresa. To top it off she is cozying up to Sam, has she no shame?

Ethan heart broke at the sight of his father and the woman he loved. He knew that they had gotten close but to see them together tore at his heart. Then he thought about what his mother would say. Ethan's head hurt at the thought of that explosion.

Ivy was furious. How dare that trollop be with her Sam? Ivy knew she had to put a stop to this. She need to stop Theresa at all costs.

Rebecca was angry. Before her was the woman responsible for all the misery that has befallen her and her daughter. Now she was worming her way into another man's bed. Ethan's father to boot.

Theresa heard a noise behind her as she and Sam entered the hospital. She saw Ethan and Gwen and the rest of their party. "Ignore them" says Sam. "You're right they are not important" replies Theresa. They meet up with Alistair and soon are back with the doctor.

Gwen and the rest sign in at the procedure area and are soon called back. Now it is just time.

-Passions-

"I have the results of the tests on Ethan Martin" says the Doctor, "I am afraid that it's not good". "Just say it" says an irritated Alistair. Theresa is holding on to Sam's hand for dear life, afraid of the doctor's next words. "The cancer has progressed to far, Ethan Martin has maybe six months to a year to live" says the doctor sadly. "No," cries Theresa. "I sorry but this is a cancer that is aggressive and has affected many in the Crane family" says the doctor gently as possible. Theresa turns into Sam's shoulder and starts to cry. Sam starts to murmur soft words to her. Alistair assures Theresa that Ethan Martin will want for nothing. He wishes that she move back to the mansion so that Theresa will have help with Ethan Martin's daily care.

Then after they leave the doctor's office and collect Ethan Martin, Alistair reveals that he lost a brother and a son to this very cancer. He sees that Theresa loves her son very much and wants to help her now and help the child. He also offers a truce to Sam, for the good of Ethan Martin and Theresa. They both agree to put the past behind them and work together for Theresa and her son's sake

In the ob/gyn clinic procedure room, the doctor has finished the egg removal. Gwen is groggy and Ethan is shown back to the recovery area to be with her. Still loopy, Gwen smiles and says that by this time next year they will be parents. Ethan puts on a plastic smile and agrees. They stay in recovery for another hour and then Gwen is told she can leave.

As Gwen is getting ready, Ethan comes out and tells his mother, Julian, and Rebecca that everything went alright. They will be ready to start IVF the next month. Ivy and Rebecca cheer, while Julian gets a call from his father. He is chewed out for not being there to be told his youngest son is dying. Julian feels his head begin to pound, he had to listen to Ivy and Rebecca all day, get chewed out by his father and couldn't even get to try to talk to Eve.

Julian informs the others that Ethan Martin is dying. Ethan is crushed. He felt like he was losing another child. Gwen just came from the back as Julian made his revelation. Gwen says that Theresa must have neglected the boy and now he's dying. She says this not realizing that she has just sealed her own fate.

Everyone left the Hospital to go home. Theresa went home to tell her family, to pack and then went to the mansion. Sam went to help her then home to tell Jessica. Alistair went to dig up the dirt on Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen. Julian went to the mansion to get a drink.

-Passions-

Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy went out to the Seascape after the hospital. When they returned to the mansion they noticed some bags in the foyer. Calling a maid and asking why there were bags in the middle of the entrance way. The maid replied that Miss. Theresa was moving in with her son. They were aghast. Who did Theresa think she was?

They went to the nursery and found Theresa putting her son down to take a nap. "Why are you back?" asks the trio. Theresa told them that Alistair told her he wanted her and her son to move back in. He wanted her to have help caring for the boy, now that his time was short.

Alistair showed up behind the trio as they were about to lay into Theresa. He tells them that Theresa's word was law, only his orders take a higher place then hers. Then he leaves them alone.

Rebecca, Ivy, and Gwen huff and go to the sitting room. There they talk about how to get rid of their mutual enemy, Theresa. They continue to talk and plot until Ethan comes home. They tell him about Theresa and Ethan Martin moving in. Ethan tells them that it is Alistair's house and there is nothing they can do. It is getting late and everyone decides to turn in.

-Passions-

The next day Pilar expresses some concerns about Theresa's move to the mansion. Theresa assures her mother that she is not after Ethan and it is just about her son. Pilar gives her blessing but still has her reservations. Luis is stunned but with the turnaround that Alistair has done, he tells her to be cautious. Antonio and Sheridan are weary too. But they too give their blessings.

Sam and Jessica go to the mansion and help Theresa settle in. Jessica tells Theresa that she will watch Ethan Martin for a little while, so Theresa and her father can go to their usual lunch. Theresa asks if she is sure and Jessica says yes. So, Theresa and Sam say goodbye to both Jessica and Ethan Martin and leave for lunch. Soon coming face to face with a trio determined to bring down Theresa at any cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Free to Love**

 _Standard disclaimer applies, only own OCs, make no money, so please don't sue._

 **Chapter 3**

It had been four months since Ethan Martin's diagnosis. Theresa, her family, Sam and Jessica, and Alistair all have been trying to make what time Ethan Martin had as comfortable and happy as possible. There were many changes for the other residents of Harmony as well.

Kay was still adamant that Miguel was the father of her baby. She was convinced that Charity tampered with the test somehow. Jessica tried to reason with her sister, but to no avail. Their mother had left four months ago. Though they talked over the phone every day. When Kay talked to her mother, Grace, she kept trying to get her to get Miguel to be with her and her child. Grace was at a loss as to deal with Kay. She talked to Sam about maybe having Kay see someone. Sam agreed.

Sam and Theresa have continued to have lunches together. They talk about everything and anything. Sam finds it easy to talk to Theresa and has found that he looks forward to them. They can be the highlight on bad days and make a good one even better. He knows that Theresa looks forward to them as well. She has told them that other than when she wakes up and her son is still there, these lunches are the bright spot that brightens even the brightest day.

Ethan and Gwen have had many ups and downs in the last four months. They had three failed IVFs cycles. Gwen is getting more and more depressed with each passing failure. They are taking a six month break to let the surrogate have some time off the fertility meds and start fresh.

Jessica has started as Theresa assistant. She has really been a big help to Theresa, these last few months. Jessica has really come into her own and has been doing better in school. Sam is so happy. Both Jessica and Noah seemed to be doing well. Noah has told his dad, in his phone calls that he has managed to be able to graduate early. Also, Noah says he is in the top five percent of his class. He will graduate with honors. Sam is so proud. It looks like Ethan and Kay are his troubled children.

-Passions-

At the mansion, Theresa was going in to feed her son his lunch, she went to wake him. He wouldn't wake. Theresa yelled for the nurse and felt for a pulse. The nurse came rushing in from preparing Ethan Martin's meds. The nurse tried for a pulse. She couldn't feel one, plus the child was cold and stiff. She said, "I'm sorry, he's gone."

"NONONONO" Theresa kept repeating. "Do something, do CPR, the defibulators, anything" demanded Theresa. Pilar came up and pulled Theresa away. "Mija, there is nothing we can do, he's with god now" said Pilar. Pilar knew thing they did would do any good, Ethan Martin. The nurse called for the paramedics and the boy's doctor. They all arrived and pronounced him officially deceased. Theresa just collapsed. She broke down screaming for them to help her baby. They had to sedate her. Alistair, who came at the first scream of Theresa for the nurse, carried Theresa to her room. Alistair laid Theresa down in bed and Pilar sat with her. Alistair told Pilar that he will make the arrangements for Ethan Martin, for her to look after Theresa.

Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen all came running at the sound of Theresa yelling to someone to help her son. They witnessed Theresa beg and plead with the doctor, nurse and paramedics to do something to save Ethan Martin. They hated that. Calling Little Ethan by the name of Ethan Martin. He should have been, and in their minds always will be, Little Ethan or Ethan JR. They also see the doctor sedate Theresa. They believe that Theresa is just putting on a play. That she doesn't really care and is just trying to play everyone. Making them think that she actually cares for the child.

Julian exits his room as does Ethan, and they join their respective wives and Ivy at the nursery door. They too witness the scene and learn that Ethan Martin has passed on. They see Theresa torn apart by the loss of her son. They feel for the young mother but don't show it in front of their wives or Ivy. Ethan and Julian feel that maybe God is trying to tell Theresa something.

The body of Ethan Martin is released to the funeral home that Alistair personally vetted. They were the best and upheld the privacy of their clients and their client's family. There was also extra security for Ethan Martin, to ensure nothing happens to his body.

Just as they were leaving for the funeral home, Sam arrived with Luis to file the report of a death. They talk to the nurse and doctor, as well as the paramedics. They find no foul play and close the investigation. They overhear Gwen snarking to Ivy and the other gather around her, that Theresa must have done something or neglect Little Ethan somehow. Luis groaned at that. This was just what Theresa needed. The group out to hurt her any way possible, were now saying she had a hand in her child's death. Sam just wondered when his son would stand up and tell his wife, mother-in-law, and mother that they were wrong. It seemed that it wouldn't be anytime soon. The police chief and his officer left not knowing if they would soon be back.

-Passions-

The whole town was abuzz with the news of Ethan Martin Crane's death. Shortly after the town learned, the world learned. News that the youngest Crane succumbed to the cancer that ravished his tiny body, sadden all. Soon all attention turn to his young mother and how she was coping with the loss. The news networks reported that she was taking it hard. Hearing all on his radio was none other than Noah Bennett. Noah was coming back as a surprise for his father. He knew his dad had few good days but he hoped that by his coming back, Noah could brighten his dad's day. Noah had heard from Jessica that his dad had been having lunches with Theresa. That their dad had come to look forward to those lunches. Jessica also said that their dad also gets a goofy look on his face whenever Theresa is mention. Pulled out of his musing, Noah pulls up to the Harmony police station.

Sam is at the police station. He is at another officer's desk when he hears the word dad. He looks up and see his son standing there, plain as day. Sam hurries over and pulls Noah into a hug. "It's good to see you Son" says Sam. "It's great to see you too Dad" says Noah. "So you finished with school" asks Sam. "Yep, all done. I start at the hospital next week" says Noah, "I am the newest shrink in Harmony". "Good for you" says Sam, "why don't you go over to the house". He gives Noah the key to the house. Sam had the redone after Ivy left. He didn't want surprises. Noah takes the key and says goodbye to his father and heads to the Bennett home.

As Sam watches Noah pull out of the parking lot, he gets a call Theresa has been asking for him. Telling the desk officer that he was taking the rest of the day, he leaves and goes to the mansion. When he arrives he is greeted with a worried Pilar. She tells Sam that all Theresa will say is that she wants him. He goes upstairs and sees Theresa, awake and alert sitting on her bed. Sam knocks gently on the frame of her door. She turn toward the noise and sees him standing there.

"I want you to take me to see my son" she says matter-of-factly. Sam is silent for a few minutes. "Okay, I will take you to see your son" says Sam. Theresa gets up and proceeds to the door. Sam wraps an arm around her and the set out to find Alistair and find out which funeral home Ethan Martin was taken too. As they come down the stairs, Sam's arm still around Theresa, they encounter Ivy and the gang. Ivy goes livid at the sight of Sam and Theresa.

As calmly as she can, Ivy asks why Sam is there. He tells her he is there for Theresa. Theresa and Sam try to pass Ivy and her group. This time Ethan stops them. "Theresa where are you going" demands Ethan. "Not any of your business" says Sam. Sam wraps his arm tighter around Theresa and pushes Ethan away. They continued on to Alistair's study. Once there they ask Alistair where Ethan Martin was taken to. Alistair, not shocked that Theresa wants to see her son, tells them. They leave and go see Ethan Martin's body. Theresa breaks down at the sight of her son on the embalming table. Sam steps up behind Theresa and wraps his arms around her. She turn in his arms and cries. Sam's heart breaks for the young woman in his arms. He hope this would not destroy her.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Ethan and Ivy both were furious at the thought and sight of Sam and Theresa. Ivy seethed at the thought of that trollop with her Sam. How could he talk to her let alone want to comfort a baby killer. He knows that Theresa is responsible for the loss of their granddaughter. Ethan, on the other hand, just seethed that some other man was comforting his Theresa, even if this man was his father. He saw the looks on Sam's face after those shared lunches. Ethan also saw look on both their faces whenever someone mention the other.

Rebecca wasn't seeing a problem, but an opportunity. She told the little group to join her in the solarium. A smug smirk stretched across her features. She followed the group into the solarium. Once Julian, Ivy, Gwen, and Ethan were all seated, Rebecca began to speak. "Now we all know that this is a sad occasion, what with Little Ethan dying and all. But we should look at this as an opportunity to rid ourselves of the disease that is Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald. Now we wait, I say two weeks and then file a wrongful death suit against the little chulpa. Then Pookie will file one as well. Theresa will lose both cases and Alistair will have no choice but to fire her, then she will have to work just to pay for the judgements against her, never being able to pay them off. Forever in debt and scrubbing toilets for a living" says a smug Rebecca. Ivy was impressed. "That is an excellent plan" states Ivy. Ethan was on the fence about the plan. But, he crumbled, seeing the hope in Gwen's eye at the thought that there might be some form of justice for Sarah. He agreed to the plan, already planning out the necessary paperwork needed to be filed. Julian wasn't so sure about the plan. He knew that Alistair was on Theresa's side. With him on Theresa's side, the chance of winning the lawsuits were slim to none. But, none the less he agreed, seeing it his only chance of maybe getting to a better shot of running Crane.

Pilar was with Alistair in his study as he was monitoring the mansion. They both overheard the plan of Rebecca's. They swore that Theresa would not lose anything. Rebecca's plan will fail and Alistair had more shocks in store for this group and harmony.

-Passions-

Noah was at the Bennett household, settling in. He looks up as Jessica comes in. She took a personal day. It was a sad day for many Noah supposed. Looking up and expecting her father, Jessica saw her brother and the "hey dad" died on her lips. Rushing up and hugging her brother she asks a million questions a minute. Finally she slows down and Noah tells her that he is the newest shrink at the hospital. Jessica was excited for her brother. Just as they sat on the couch to talk Kay walked into the living room. "Hey, Kay long time no see" says Noah. Kay hasn't been very talkative since it was proven that Miguel wasn't the father of her baby.

Kay had just come from the doctor. She found out she was expecting a little girl. She told Tabitha that her father wanted her to move back in, since nothing happen when Charity and Miguel made love after getting married last month, she agreed that Kay needed her family. Kay still held firm that her and Miguel will be together. She went up to Noah and hugged him. The three siblings just sat there catching up.

Suddenly the phone rings. Noah picks it up and it is T.C. T.C. asks who is it he is talking to and Noah says it is him back from school. T.C. tells him it's good to have Noah back. Noah asks why Coach Russell called and T.C. said that he was looking for his father, Sam. That he had heard through Eve that Ethan Martin died this morning. Noah said he last saw his father at the police station. Coach Russell says he will tried there and the desk officer said he was taking a personal day. Noah had no clue as to where his father could be. Coach Russell thanked Noah for his help and once again welcomed him back to Harmony.

Noah asked about their sorta-new-found half-brother, Ethan Winthrop. They told him all about the tabloid and the double wedding fiasco. About Bermuda and all. His marriage to Gwen and to losing Sarah. And then to the latest gossip about Gwen blaming Theresa and finally Theresa losing her son to cancer. All Noah could say was that Ethan seemed to be a bit of a mamma's boy. The girls laughed at that and said kinda. Then Noah asked about the lunches with Theresa and their father's possible feelings. While each young woman didn't fully understand it, they didn't begrudge their father any happiness. Noah said it was weird but when is something in Harmony not weird.

-Passions-

Theresa had calmed down. She stepped out of Sam's embrace, and told Sam that she had to find the funeral director to make the directions. That last part almost made her breakout crying again. Sam says alright and they find the person they were looking for in short work. Theresa tells the man that she wants to make the arrangements for her son. The funeral director see that Theresa is on the verge of breaking down. The man said as gently as can be, "Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald, there is no need, the arrangements have already been made. Mr. Alistair Crane has made them all. He didn't want you to have to worry about any of those little details. He also told me to tell you to just concentrate on helping yourself though this trying time. He has it well in hand." As Theresa is hearing this she slumps against Sam. She knows that she can barely make it through the hours since she woke this morning and found her son dead. She also didn't know what she would do without Sam. It seemed he was a rock, so far, during this time.

Just as they finished with the funeral director, Theresa's cell phone rang. She answered and Alistair was on the other end. He requested her and Sam join himself and Pilar at the Seascape for lunch. Theresa repeats the request to Sam and at Sam's nod tells Alistair they will be there. They then left the funeral home and headed for the Seascape. They arrived just after Pilar and Alistair, who waited at the bar for them. The four of them were seated in a private corner. A corner were Alistair had a view of the whole restaurant. They gave their orders and the waitress left to fill the drink orders and put in the food orders. They saw how Theresa had next to no appetite, but the other three of the group encouraged her to eat. They talked about the arrangements Alistair had made for her son. Both Pilar and Alistair decided now was the time to tell Theresa what Rebecca had in store for her. Alistair told her of the plan that Rebecca concocted hurt her. Alistair vowed Rebecca will fail at each and every turn. He also vowed that no one will ever hurt her again as long as he lived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Free to Love**

 _Standard disclaimer, only own original characters. Read First chapter for summary._

 **Chapter 4**

Soon it was the day for Ethan Martin's funeral. The day seemed to fit the general mood of the town of Harmony. It was a cloudy, dreary day. Theresa was already up and, in the nursery, when Pilar came to wake her for the funeral. She told her mother that she couldn't sleep. Pilar was worried about her eldest daughter. She knew that Alistair had a surprise for Theresa. He had flown in Paloma from Mexico to live with the family again. Paloma entered the mansion and was told by a maid that her mother and sister were upstairs. She proceeded up to the nursery to find her mother talking to her sister. The sight of her sister shocked her. Theresa seemed to age twenty years. The weight of the world had landed on her sister's shoulders as well.

"Mama", says Paloma, "Theresa do you need anything?" "Paloma your back", gasps Theresa as even more tears pour out of her eyes. Paloma says she is so sorry for Theresa's loss. Paloma looks at her mother like she sees her for the first time and sees the same pain in those eyes as well. Paloma starts to cry, knowing that if not for her father leaving, she would have been raised here in Harmony. Pilar tells the young women that it is time for the funeral. They gather their things and walk downstairs. Alistair is waiting at the foot of the stairs to escort them to the funeral.

Just as they reach the bottom, into the foyer walk Rebecca, Ivy, Julian, Gwen, and Ethan. Alistair ignores the group as he shows the Lopez-FitzGerald women to the awaiting limo. The other group still sting from the snub proceed to their own limo. All the way to the funeral the women are fuming at the fact Theresa still lives in the mansion and Alistair still defends her. Ethan and Julian fear that Alistair has big plans in the works and they do not bode well for them.

Soon all were at the funeral of Ethan Martin Crane. Sam joined Theresa and her group when they arrived at the church. Theresa sought out his presence and comfort. Paloma saw this and said nothing, after noting no one else said anything. Luis came up, seeing Theresa and Sam and just quirking an eyebrow, asked how everyone was doing. They all decided to approach the casket. As they got closer, Theresa started to shake. Tears began to stream down her face as she was finally at the casket. Seeing her son, lying there, was just too much. She broke down and Sam carried her out of the main room of the church.

Julian's group from the mansion arrived at the moment Theresa breaks down. Rebecca fumes at what a bad actress Theresa is. Ivy is fuming at Sam and Theresa's closeness. Julian goes up to the coffin and sees his youngest lying there lifeless. He feels a small twinge of guilt at not being a better father. But it seemed his youngest was not long destined for this world. Rebecca goes up and says loudly that he would still be alive if he had been in her Gwennie's care. This infuriates Alistair, who loudly says look how well Sarah turned out. Rebecca had prepared a vicious reply when Ivy pinched her. Ivy mutter to where only she can hear that you don't want to tip our hand and make Theresa look like the victim. This shuts Rebecca up. She goes and stands by her Pookie, Julian. Gwen just goes up to the coffin and says to herself that it is a shame that he had to die to teach his no-good mother a lesson. Ethan just asked for Little Ethan to forgive him, Ethan was going to hurt his mother.

The rest of the funeral went off. Theresa broke down several times. Leaning on both Alistair and Sam at different points during the service and burial. Everyone went back to the mansion. Alistair had a lunch prepared. All the servants wanted to show their support for Theresa. Everyone got in their various cars and limos and headed back to the mansion.

-Passions-

Luis was concerned for his sister. Even though Alistair seemed to have a change of heart, especially when it comes to Theresa, Luis still didn't fully trust him. With Antonio stepping aside so he and Sheridan could be together, as well as find out that Beth wasn't really pregnant, it things were going good for him. He was beside himself as to how to help Theresa. Though it seemed Sam knew just how to help.

Miguel was just a worried as Luis. With things going great with Charity and all, he too felt that things were going good for him. He too saw how important Chief Bennett was becoming to Theresa. He still worried for her, with what all that happened over the last few years.

Soon people, including Miguel and Luis, were milling about the gardens of the Crane Estates. Theresa was sitting on the terrace nibbling on some food. A shadow crossed her path. Looking up she sees one face she wishes would jump off a cliff, Rebecca. "Your son is gone, what are you still doing her Terrorista" asks a snarky Rebecca. "Go to Hell" says Theresa as she gets up and looks around. Spying Sam with Noah, who she heard was in town, starts to head that way. Rebecca grabs her arm, but it is pulled from her grasp. Theresa never looked back.

Theresa walked up to Sam and Noah, saying hi to both and hugging Noah. She welcomes Noah back, and he wishes it were under better conditions. Theresa nods in understandings. They ask what Rebecca wanted. So, Theresa told them. Sam is furious but doesn't let it show. Rebecca needs to learn to keep her mouth thinks Sam. It seems that Noah is thinking along the same lines as they share a look. Theresa completely misses the looks passing between the father and son. Noah excuse himself to go and talk to Fox and Whitney who have begun to see each other. He introduces himself to Fox and catches up with Whitney. They continue to chat for some time.

Chad came over and told Theresa that he was so sorry that Ethan Martin died. Theresa accepts his sympathies. They talk for a few then Chad goes off to find Kay. They had been talking for a while. They had met in the park and started talking. Chad has been helping Kay come to terms with her problems. In turn Kay has been helping Chad come to terms with his problems. He had also been going with Kay to her doctor's visits. Lately he has been trying to work up the courage to ask Kay on a date. Just how do you ask a pregnant lady on a date, he just laughs at the thought. Finding Kay sitting in the shade of a weeping willow joins her and they talk. Soon Kay tires and Chad volunteers to take Kay home. They make a stop and tell Sam and then head out. When they get to the Bennett house, Chad walks her in, then stops and asks her a question. "Would you like to go out with me sometime" asks Chad. Kay stops for a minute and then says, "I would like that". "Great tomorrow at 7" says Chad. "Perfect" says Kay. She then stands up and kisses him on the lips and with a smile enters the house. Chad get into his car and drives to his apartment with a goofy smile on his face. He had a date.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, people have begun to leave. Theresa has long since went up to bed. Alistair has gone as well. Rebecca has left to go to her room in a huff hours ago. Julian and Ethan both retired to Julian's study to drink. They told the ladies they wanted to go over the plan again. Ivy wasn't convinced. She knew Julian was scared witless of his father, and her son is still in love with that tramp, Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald. But Ivy choose to remain in the front parlor planning on how to separate Theresa and Sam. They were too close for her comfort.

Pilar was getting ready to take Paloma back to the Lopez-FitzGerald's home for the first time in years. She had been told by Alistair that Theresa would be safe in the mansion, but Pilar was still worried for her eldest daughter. As long as Theresa was in a house with those who would hurt her, Pilar wouldn't stop worrying. It is with these thoughts that Pilar went and gathered Paloma and their things, Alistair arranged for them to be taken home, and left.

Luis and Sheridan left for the cottage not long after Pilar left. Sheridan was worried not only for her sister-in-law but for her best friend as well. Gwen seemed almost giddy at the sight of Theresa in pain. Also, in the way Gwen talked it seemed there was more heartache coming for her sister-in-law, and that too made Gwen seem giddy. Luis, hating to see Theresa in pain, worried too. It seemed Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca seemed to enjoy the pain Theresa was in. Also in their eyes, promised more pain to come. He wondered if his sister would be standing after they were done. Both deep in their musing, were pulled out when they arrived at the mansion.

Soon all of Harmony was asleep. Tucked safe in their beds. Prayers said, some for good, some for the worse. For some sleep will be disturbed and fleeting.

-Passions-

Theresa woke from a vivid nightmare. She, on habit, went to the nursery. Then Theresa realized that her son will never be there again. Suddenly the whole mansion seem too small. She threw on some shoes, having changed into sweats after the funeral when her mother sent her up to sleep, and let herself out of the mansion. Theresa got into her car and started to drive. She drove around aimlessly for a while then parked and got out of her car in front of a liquor store. She went in a bought some booze and then went to the beach. There she was alone with her memories and drank. Theresa watched the sun come up over the water.

At the mansion, Alistair was informed that Theresa had left in a rush. He was also told that she had went, on instinct, to the nursery first. Worried, Alistair called Pilar and Sam. He asked them if they knew where she could be. Sam said he would go out and look for her. Alistair said that they had tracked her car's GPS to a liquor store near the beach. Then it dawn on Both Pilar and Sam where she could be. Sam said that he knew where she was and would go find her. Pilar and Alistair both agreed to let Sam go get Theresa. They knew she would open up to him and tell him how she was really doing.

Sam left his house just as the morning twilight was breaking into the dawn. He headed to the beach and walked to a secluded area. Perfect to watch the sun rise as well as the waves. There, on top of a dune, sat the missing woman.

"Theresa," Sam softly called. She turned and saw Sam standing there. It took great force not to throw herself at him and scream and cry for her lost son. "Hey, Sam" says Theresa with a watery smile, "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you actually," says Sam calmly. "Well you found me" Theresa says trying for a laugh. "You okay" Sam questions gently. Theresa breaks down. She cries for what seems like hours. Sam just holds her through the storm. Theresa finally calms down and Sam sees that she has been drinking. The alcohol she bought hours ago has been drunk. Sam tells Theresa that it's time to go home. Theresa refuses to go to the mansion or the Lopez-FitzGeralds'. So, Sam offers to take Theresa to his house. They leave the beach and Theresa stumbles a bit.

After arriving at the Bennett household, Sam calls Pilar and then Alistair to tell them he had found Theresa and she was safe. That he had taken her back to his house because she didn't want to go to the mansion or Pilar's. He didn't tell them that he found her drunk. She had begged him not to. Considering the last few days he would give her this one. After making the phone calls he had joined Theresa in the kitchen where she was having some coffee to sober up.

Sam told her she needed to get some sleep. He told her to take his bed, that he didn't mind he was fin on the couch. She tried to protest, say she was fine on the couch. Sam stopped by saying she needed the sleep and would be disturbed on the couch. So he showed her upstairs and to his room. Theresa thanked Sam for coming after her that morning, God only knows what she would have done. Theresa went into the room and got into bed. Sam stands at the door and watches Theresa for a few minutes then retreats downstairs. His feelings for Theresa have been changing. He wondered about the tornado that was Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald.

-Passions-

The morning came bright and clear. The townspeople all awoke and started their work day. Fox woke up in the mansion and decided to check up on Theresa. He couldn't find her and was worried. They had been distant lately and he wanted to make up for it. Fox went down to breakfast and couldn't find her there either. Spying his grandfather he asks the question about where Theresa was. Not knowing they would be overheard by the few people they didn't want. Namely Rebecca and Gwen. "Well finally the little chulpa has gone back to the barrio" snarks Rebecca. "Yes finally," repeats Ivy. She better not be with my Sam, thinks Ivy.

Fox gets ready to tell Rebecca and his mother off when Alistair puts a hand on his arm. "Careful Nicholas, don't sink to their level. It's unbecoming of a Crane" says a calm Alistair. Fox closes his eyes and takes several calming breathes. Alistair answers and says that Theresa needed some time away from all the memories of her son that are here in the mansion. Alistair goes on to tell him that it is why she is at Chief Bennett's instead of Pilar's as well. Ignoring the sharp intake of breath from his mother, Fox says it's good she'll be looked after there. Then the two men ignore the other four and continue on with breakfast. Afterwards Fox leaves for Crane and so does Alistair. Fox make a call to Whitney to tell her of the recent developments.

Whitney has been worried about her best friend. For months the only things in her life has been her son, her job and her lunches with Chief Bennett. Evens she has seen the looks that passed between the two. But, both are blind to the other's feelings. Whitney knows she hasn't been there for her friend but vows to be there more. She won't let Gwen, Rebecca, or Ivy destroy Theresa.

Jessica had come down the stairs into the kitchen. She notices that someone made coffee and wonders who would be up that early. Noah didn't start at the hospital for another five days, so he wouldn't be up early yet. Her Dad was still asleep she thought. She walked into the living room and stopped short. On the couch was the very recognizable lump that was her dad. He woke up when she entered the room. "Hey honey, what are you doing up so early" asks Sam. "Dad it's almost eight" replies Jessica wondering why her father was sleeping on the couch. She poses her thought to her father. He replies that he brought Theresa back to the house early that same morning and he gave her his bed. "Well, since Theresa is here, I going to call the office and tell them I am working from home today to" says Jessica. Sam thanks her and says he feels better about going to work if someone was here to be with Theresa. Jessica says she even will call Whitney to come over and help keep Theresa's mind off recent events. With that Sam got up and went to get ready for the day while Jessica made several phone calls. She even called Paloma and Sheridan to come over and help. Paloma said she would come but Sheridan had to decline, she had previous plans with Gwen. So after shortly after Sam said goodbye, the two young women arrived.

Theresa woke to Jessica's gentle urgings. She gets up and Jessica tells her Paloma brought some clothes for her to change into. With that Jessica leaves Theresa alone to shower and change. The shower perks her up some. Going downstairs, Theresa sees her baby sister and best friend. She tries to smile but it comes out sad.

"How you doing, Sweetie" asks Whitney. "Okay" says Theresa, "let's talk about happy things." "That's a great idea" says Paloma. "Anyone see any good movies lately" asks Jessica. They then spend the next few hours talking about fashion, movies, and celebrities. Whitney and Paloma take their leave hours later. Theresa wanting to do something nice for Sam, tells Jessica they should make dinner. Seeing Theresa's enthusiasm, Jessica says okay. They look in the fridge and pantry, then they make a list of what they will need. They go to the store, and upon returning prepare dinner for everyone. For a time, Theresa forgets to be sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Free to Love**

 _Same disclaimer as before. See previous chapters for summary. P.S. I don't know anything about the law._

 **Free to Love 5**

Sheridan was done. All Gwen has done over the day they spent together is complain. If not about Theresa then about trivial stuff. It was like she had become as shallow as her mother. Sheridan tried to get her talking about other things, but Gwen kept bring things back to the same stuff. Sheridan had enough. She told Gwen she need to get back to her son. Gwen agreeing that she has hogged Sheridan enough for today, leave for Crane Estate.

They separate upon entering the estate. Sheridan arrives at the cottage to see Pilar playing with her grandson. She smiles at the older women. "Hi Pilar," says Sheridan, "How is Theresa doing". "She is trying to be strong for everyone, just like when she was a little girl, but this is much harder on her then she knows" replies Pilar. Just them Marty coos. Both women smile.

They talk for a while more than Pilar says she has to get home. She leaves after giving her grandson a kiss and telling Sheridan to call if she needed her. Minutes after Pilar left, Luis walked in the door. He looked at his wife and son and smiled. It was bittersweet knowing the pain his sister was in at the moment. They put Marty in the playpen and fix dinner together. They discuss their day and Sheridan shares her concerns over Theresa and the situation with Gwen and them. Sheridan mentions an odd comment Gwen made about justice coming for the wicked and Theresa should watch out. Luis is concerned and calls his mother. She tells him that Alistair has it all in hand. Luis trusts his mother but is still concerned. He tells Sheridan to that they should watch Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy a little more closely. Sheridan says she will.

Sheridan also tells him she was invited to spend the day with his sisters, Whitney and Jessica, but because she was already going to spend it with Gwen she declined. Luis says she should've spent it with Theresa instead. Sheridan replies yeah but that's not the point, it was to spend time at Sam's house. This perked up Luis. He almost choked. Really he said. That's interesting.

The couple ate and spent some time with their son. They put him to bed going to bed themselves.

-Passions-

The days turn into weeks and finally Rebecca said it was ready to implement their plan. Ethan and Julian were still uneasy but found they could not say no to their wives or Ivy. Ethan filed the lawsuit exactly three weeks after Ethan Martin died. Rebecca, Gwen and Ivy were so sure that this would push Theresa one step closer to the edge. In a week, Julian will file his and this will drive Theresa to the edge. Theresa was served papers at work three weeks to the day of Ethan Martin's funeral. She had been expecting the papers, but the still were a shock. She call Alistair and told him she had received the court paper. He told her that his personal attorney was there and for her to come to his office and bring the papers.

Just as Theresa was meeting with the attorney and Alistair, Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca were toasting with champagne. They just imagined the little gold-digger getting the papers and flying off the handle. Ethan had called saying that he got confirmation that the papers were delivered but has yet to see an outraged Theresa. He was certain that she was just taking her time to read the papers. Gwen quipped that she probably had to get someone to explain or even read them to her. Rebecca said the she was probably right. This got a laugh out of Ivy.

Meanwhile in Alistair's office, Theresa is there meeting with the attorney. His name is Joseph Daniels, and he is very good. Never met a case he couldn't win. After hearing everything Theresa had to say, Daniels tells her to go on about her day and not worry about the court papers. Theresa goes back to her office and she and Jessica continue for the rest of the day. Daniels tells Alistair he will file a show cause petition as soon as possible. He then bids Alistair goodbye and goes to file the paperwork. Alistair vows that Ethan soon will learn to never cross him.

Chad had worked up the courage to ask Alistair why he threw him away. He goes to Alistair's office and knocks. Alistair tells him to enter. Chad outright asks him why. Alistair answers. He didn't know until the blood test were taken for his and Whitney's wedding. Chad doesn't understand and Alistair can see that. So Alistair explains that his adoptive mother was the nurse for his birth and she was desperate for a baby. So she switched the babies and told Eve that you had died. When you and Whitney had those test, he had realized that Chad didn't die and that Chad and Whitney couldn't get married. "I know you think of me as a monster but I would have raised you like a Crane, you are blood. I have no problem recognizing a black Crane. I have a black child myself, just ask Valerie" says Alistair. This stuns Chad. All he thought about Alistair was turned on its head. Alistair tells him it's a lot to take in. They will talk some more later, to take the rest of the day. So Chad does, but first he goes by to check on Theresa.

She looked up as Chad knocked on her door. He had gotten in the habit of checking in on her once a day since the funeral. "Hi, Chad" says Theresa, "Something up." "Nothing much" he says. She asks him if he's seen the pictures of Valerie's son. He tells her he knows it is his uncle. Theresa thought he already know, it was common knowledge around Crane. Valerie only works her because she wants to. And then only like four days a week. Chad just smiles at Theresa and tells her never mind. He says hi to Jessica when she walks back in and then takes his leave. Alistair gave him a lot of food for thought.

-Passions-

Just as Theresa and Jessica were finishing their day, Jessica asked if Theresa was coming to dinner. She replied she was going to her mother's for dinner. Jessica said that they will miss her especially her father. Theresa says nothing just blushes knowing that she and Sam have gotten even closer despite Ivy's poisonous stares. The two of them pack up and Theresa secures her desk, and they leave.

At the police station, Sam is finishing up his day. He is stopped by Luis, one of his finest. Luis just wanted to let him know that Theresa would be coming to his mother's tonight for dinner. Sam replies that it will only be himself and Jessica. Then he says, almost to himself, that he will miss her. Luis picks up on that. It has not escaped anyone's notice that their lunches have turned into dinners. Sometimes it's only just Sam and his sister at these dinners.

Sam and Luis finish their respective shifts and leave to go home. Luis left to join his family at his mother's house and Sam to join Jessica at home. The men not realizing what was going to happen over the next few days.

-Passions-

The next few days went by swiftly. Kay gave birth to her little girl. She named the child Maria. Chad was there for the whole thing. Chad had went to Sam days ago and told him he was dating Kay. Sam told him that he would hurt him if he hurt Kay. Sam was a proud grandfather. Theresa teases him constantly, so does Jessica. Daniels got his motion before a judge for a show cause hearing. It was for the next week. Alistair smiled, he knew he had everything in hand.

Like always time flies when you're not looking, and the day of the hearing was here. Ethan and his group were furious that Theresa got this hearing. Plus, the fact she got Joseph Daniels, they thought he only represented the rich and powerful. So they wondered how she was paying his bill. Either sleeping with Daniels or sleeping with Alistair. They hoped it was the former and not the latter. Though Alistair didn't seemed one to be lead around by his genitals, Rebecca said he too was a man, with a knowing smirk.

The case was called and both parties entered the court room. Ethan stopped short when he saw his dad there with Theresa. He knew the two have gotten even closer, but to see it right in front of him was another. Now she goes after my father, thinks an angry Ethan. Ivy also sees this and can't believe that Sam would want anything to do with the woman who killed their granddaughter and tried to ruin their son.

Theresa entered with the support of Sam, her mother and Alistair. She told the rest of her family that they should go about their days, the suit would be over today. As she entered, with Sam alongside her, she felt more than saw the hate-filled glares that Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, and Ethan were sending her way. Though Ethan surprised her. Maybe he resented her relationship with Sam. Theresa didn't let them affect her in any way as she took her seat at the table with her attorney. Soon the court was called to order.

Rebecca was certain that this was just a little hiccup. She blackmailed the person in charge of assigning judges to select Judge Madison. But that wasn't the judge that came out. Why, oh why, do you try, thinks Alistair. He had that same person assign a non-bribable or unable-to-blackmail judge. That judge was Judge Watkins.

The bailiff calls the room to order and out walks Judge Watkins. This isn't right, this isn't the right judge, thinks Rebecca, panicking. Ethan also worries, though he knows they will be judged on the merits of the case, but the problem is the merits are somewhat shaky. If he can't convince the judge and smooth over the rough edges they can't proceed with the lawsuit. This will make Gwen very angry. Who knows what she will do?

The Judge says she will hear from Ethan first. So, Ethan proceeds with his evidence. There are many hole. Like proof that he and Gwen followed Theresa out to L.A., Ethan clearly chased Theresa, finally the fight at the courtyard of the Crane Apts. There were objections throughout Ethan's presentation and when he got to the fight, Daniels stood. "I'm assuming you have an objection Mr. Daniels" says Watkins.

"Yes your honor," says Daniels, "I have the security footage from the Crane Apartments showing the events of that night. They will clearly show the courts that my client didn't have a thing to do with the fight. She was defending herself and Ms. Winthrop slipped when chasing her after my client stopped Ms. Winthrop from choking her." Watkins wanted to look at the video. Ethan paled at this. Theresa starting the fight and throwing his wife down the balcony was his entire case. A TV was brought into the court room and the video viewed by everybody present.

After viewing the tape the judge said that she had heard enough, she was making her ruling. She found in favor of Theresa and dismissed the entire lawsuit. She admonished Ethan and Gwen and recommended that Gwen seek help. With that she left the courtroom. Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca were stunned. How could that lowlife, gold-digging little slut win? She had to have bribe the judge somehow.

Ethan was angry. He felt that his case should have been heard in its entirety. This is a travesty of justice. Julian just knew his father was behind this some way somehow. Julian and his group quickly left talking amongst themselves and shooting death glares at Theresa and Alistair. Theresa and her people just gathered their things and thanked Daniels also saying goodbye. They too left the court room. Soon both side will clash and more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Free to Love**

 _Same disclaimer as before. I don't know the law or am a doctor so I will be making and inferring a lot of stuff. This chapter jumps ahead. Julian tried and failed with his lawsuit just like Ethan and Gwen. It is time for Ethan and Gwen to try the IVF again. That is where we pick up at._

 **Chapter 6**

It had been six months since the court room dramas. Almost eight since Ethan Martin died. Antonio ( _who had gone back to St. Lisa and then came back to Harmony for his nephew's funeral and decided to stay because he couldn't hurt his mother any more_ ) was applying to the Harmony police force. Paloma and Kay both started college, so has Charity. Miguel has also started school. He plans on studying Criminal Justice. Miguel and Paloma both want to follow Luis and Antonio into the police force.

It was a bright day in early May that found Theresa at the mansion, with Alistair finalizing some plans for a big party he was throwing in a few days. Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca just sat in the front parlor fuming at being shut out of the party planning. Theresa and Alistair just ignored the ladies and continued with their plans and day. Soon Theresa left to finish some work and meet Sam for dinner. Sam had finally asked Theresa out on a real date. Theresa was ecstatic. Ivy was green with envy. Her Sam out with that tramp. What was the world coming to?

After Theresa left, Alistair just smiled at the trio and went to his study. He was proud of how Theresa has handled herself these past months. He is also happy she is getting out in the dating world again. She doesn't need her past with Ethan weighing her down, thinks Alistair as he settles in his study.

 **-Passions-**

As Theresa was getting ready for the big date, so was Sam. He was so nervous; it was his real first date in a long time. He remembers back to the case of nerves he got when he asked Luis and Antonio if it was alright if he asked Theresa on a date. Antonio tried to act confused and said weren't they already dating, referring to the lunches and dinners they shared. Luis just tried not to laugh. Finally, after staring them down they gave their approval. So here he was getting ready for a date with Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald, looking at the clock, I'm going to be late he said. He left to pick Theresa up from the Lopez-FitzGerald's house. He hoped he'd be lucky and Luis and Antonio or even Miguel won't be there. Sam arrives quickly at the house. He knocks on the door and Theresa answers.

Letting out a nervous breath, they both leave. They head to the Diner and then they will hit the movies. They have a wonderful time and Theresa says she can't wait to do it again. He asks her to Alistair's big bash that coming up. The whole town, it seems, was invited. She says yes and he walks her to her door. Theresa surprises Sam with a kiss. He is stunned. She just smiles and goes into the house. Sam goes home on a walking on a cloud. He can't wait until their next date, though they will be having lunch again the next day.

- **Passions-**

It was the day of Alistair's party. Anyone who was anyone in Harmony was getting ready. Theresa was going to meet Sam at his house, and they would ride in together. Alistair was sending a limo for them. Jessica was giving a ride to Paloma ( _Jessica's work at Crane Fashions has allowed her to buy a new car_ ). The rest of the Lopez-FitzGeralds were going as well.

At the mansion, the ladies were getting ready for the party. So was Julian and Ethan. Julian was hoping to talk to either Eve or their son Chad. Ethan was actually dreading the party. His and Theresa's engagement party where he was out as Sam Bennett's son flashed across his mind. Ethan felt a sense of foreboding. This night will not end well for someone.

The party started promptly at eight that night. The first guest began to trickle in. There were certain reporters invited especially for tonight. Nobody did a double take when Sam and Theresa entered. Everybody was glad they finally acknowledged what was between the two of them. If even Father Lonagain could see it, then the people in love should recognize what was between them.

Rebecca arrived "fashionable late" with the group that lived at the mansion. They had to wait on the women. Ivy hope that when Sam saw her in all her glory, then he would forget the little gold-digging twit and be with her instead. Gwen and Rebecca felt that they and their husbands would be the most important ones at the party. After all, they were the crème of society. The group made what they thought was a grand entrance to the gala. But they were upstaged.

Just as Rebecca and they were making their entrance to the party. Alistair made a grand entrance himself. All eyes were turned to the Crane patriarch, after briefly shining upon Rebecca and her group. This made Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen furious. They were the center of the party. But as Alistair's eyes landed on them they quickly tried to hide their anger.

Alistair smirked as he walked in but changed when he saw Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen. Then his eyes landed on his oldest, Julian, and the spineless Ethan Winthrop. This made him smirk even more. Watching them and the ladies with them try to hide their anger at not being the spotlight. He knows that with tonight's announcement they will be even angrier then before.

Alistair mingles among the gathered guests. He thinks backs to all the changes. It all started with seeing Theresa with her son. That she could love the child of a man she hated with all her being. Of how she tried to leave Ethan behind and how she remained strong in the face of tragic loss. Just talking with her makes him want to be a better person. Hell, Alistair was even spending more time with his son by Valarie.

Meanwhile, at the party Theresa was having fun talking to her best friends, Fox, Whitney, Chad and her date Sam. Her mother, Pilar, was uncomfortable with attending the party, but Theresa could see that she was having a great time. So was the rest of her family. She was glad they could attend. Also, for whatever reason it seemed that Alistair had a profound change of heart that seemed genuine.

 **-Passions-**

The party was in full swing when Alistair walked to the stage and went to a mike. "If I can have everyone's attention, I would like to say a few words. The past few years have had a great impact on me. I have lost a grandson to a disease that I am very familiar with and have been shown that even the most undeserving deserve a second chance. I wish to announce that I will be retiring and my successors will be taking over at the end of next week. As for the identities of my successors, that's simple. The first is my grandson, Nicholas Foxworth Crane and the other is Chad Harris Crane. That is all" said Alistair to a now speechless crowd.

Alistair stepped down and bid everyone good night. As soon as Alistair was stepping down, chaos broke out in the ballroom of the Crane mansion. Theresa was excitedly congratulating both a stunned Chad and Fox. People swarmed to do the same to the new heads of Crane Industries.

As for Rebecca, Julian, Ivy, Gwen and Ethan, all were floored. Rebecca thought, _how could Alistair do this to her, to her Pookie._ Ivy just had a fervent hope that she could get through to Fox. Maybe even get him to help with getting even with Theresa. But, most importantly help support her. The alimony from Julian was a paltry sum and Sam still had not sought her out now that he and Grace were over. Gwen was angry for Julian and Ethan. She couldn't believe that Alistair would overlook their work for Crane. Ethan was groomed to take over Crane. Lord forgive her, but a bed-hopping playboy and a street thug couldn't possibly have what it takes to run a company such as Crane Industries. Ethan was floored. His irresponsible brother and Chad, who had no business experience, are now in charge of the most powerful company in the world.

While these thoughts held this group paralyzed, Theresa, her family, Sheridan, Sam, Jessica and their dates, surrounded Chad and Fox. There were no hard feelings about Fox now dating Whitney, Chad realizes Fox treats her like a queen. Also, Chad's feelings for Kay have come to love, he was going to tell her that night when he took her home after the party.

The guests slowly start to leave the party. Before leaving to her room at the mansion, Ivy tries to congratulate Fox on the news. But before she could reach Fox, he'd spotted her and quickly turned and walked away. Putting a lot of space between them and leaving the room at the same time. Chad left to escort Kay back to relieve Tabitha from watching Maria. Chad also wanted to say goodnight to the little girl. He has really grown to love her like his own. They too left the room.

Soon the only ones' left are Julian, Rebecca, Ivy, Ethan and Gwen. They are not happy. Soon they will be even more unhappy.

 **-Passions-**

Sam escorted Theresa back to the Lopez-FitzGerald's house. Both of them were nervous as Sam walked Theresa to the door. Sam had sent the limo home. He lived across the way. They reached the door. Theresa turned to Sam and said, " I guess I will see you tomorrow for lunch." Sam replies, "Yeah, I have a surprise for you." Then he leans in and kisses Theresa on the lips. After what seems like eons, but is merely minutes, they part. Blushing, Theresa bids Sam a goodnight and enters the home. Sam watches her go in then leaves the porch to go to his own home a few houses away.

Goofily smiling, Sam arrives home to find Chad and Kay kissing on the couch. Sam coughed and the couple on the couch jumped apart. They couldn't meet Sam's eyes and were blushing beet red. Sam's smile grew even bigger. "Have a nice time tonight," says Sam. "Yes," says a blushing Kay. "Chief Bennett I have something to ask you before I leave," starts a nervous Chad, as he gets up a approaches Sam. "I would like your permission to date your daughter Kay," Chad says looking Sam in the eye. Sam says nothing for several minutes making Chad squirm, then breaks into a big smile. "Of course, you can," states a happy Sam, "I think you will both be good for each other." Chad and Kay both break into smile. Cad goes over to kiss Kay goodnight and then he leaves, saying goodnight to both Sam and Kay.

"Thank you, daddy, for saying yes" says Kay after Chad leaves then she proceeds to go upstairs to bed and to check on her daughter. Sam thinks to his own lovelife and the beautiful Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. He wonders on the reasons she wants to spend time with him and the ease with which he can talk with her. He feels that this might, just might be love. He too then goes to bed with a smile on his face, looking forward to the next day and lunch with Theresa.

 **-Passions-**

At the mansion, the ladies are furious. Rebecca and Ivy are in the parlor drinking and complaining about the party. Gwen soon joins them. Ethan and Julian are in his study, heavily drinking to forget the party and being overlooked for two, in their opinion, can't do the job.

"I can't believe that Alistair would put a street thug and a bed-hopping playboy ne'er do well in charge of Crane" says Rebecca as she starts to pace. Ivy sits in the chair and drinks her fifth glass of wine. "I know my no-good son and Chad have no business running a company such as Crane, they can't run a lemonade stand," she says. They look up as Gwen enters. "Well Ethan and Julian are sulking in Julian's study", Gwen states wearily, "We need a plan to get Crane for them" she goes on to state to her mother and Ivy.


End file.
